Lie
by Murasakimaru
Summary: Mentir, l'être humain ne fait que ça à longueur de temps. Et pourtant, il s'en porte très bien. Mais si un jour tout cela changeait ?


**_Titre : Lie_**

_**Auteur :** _Usagi-chan

_**Disclamer :**_ Si jamais je dis que j'ai attiré Naruto dans mes filet avec du gruyere et un Sasuke en guise de Grosminet, en peu plus pervers bien entendu, vous me croyez ? Toujours pas ? Pourtant c'était une bonne idée...

_**Résumé :**_ Mentir, l'être humain ne fait que ça à longueur de temps. Et pourtant, il s'en porte très bien. Mais si un jour tout cela changeait ?

_**Genre :**_ OS/Angst/Drama/OOC

**_Raiting :_** K

Sono, c'est un OS venu directement de vacance, sur la plage, ou plutôt dans l'eau turquoise de la Corse. -Je sais, on s'en fout de mes vacances.- Bref, je sais que j'ai la suite de Love, when you take us et de Te souviens-tu à écrire, mais j'avais décidé de faire grève, donc... Encore au moins deux semaines avant une suite à peu près potable. Désolé...

PS :  Encore désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes, mais comme on dit, on fait de son mieux...

**! Sous entendu YAOI ! Ou relation homosexuel si vous préférez. Donc c'est à vos risques et périls. Vous êtes prévenus.**

**Ne venez pas vous plaindre.**

* * *

**Lie**

'_Mentir est un vilain défaut'_

Depuis toujours je mens…

Aussi bien sur le plan sentimental que physique.

Aussi bien à moi qu'aux autres.

J'ai toujours menti, enfin d'aussi loin que je me souvienne.

Aussi bien mes souvenirs doux et joyeux que ceux noirs et déchirants.

Pourquoi suis-je comme ça ?

Je ne sais pas…

Je n'en sais rien…

Peut être pour fuir la dure réalité qui sévit dehors, dans ce monde de fou.

Je suis un menteur.

Je peux me mentir à moi-même.

A mon cœur.

A ma raison.

A mes sentiments…

Mais alors pourquoi ce vide en moi quand je _l_'ai vu avec une autre ?

Bras dessus, bras dessous.

_Sa_ bouche collée à la sienne, dans une bataille des plus sensuelles.

Pourquoi cet envie de me jeter dans le vide ?

Pour un Etre Humain.

Pour un homme.

Pour _lui_…

Depuis toujours je mens.

Aussi bien à moi qu'aux autres.

Aussi bien à moi qu'à _lui_…

Alors mes sentiments pour _lui _devraient être…

Non, je ne devrais rien éprouver pour _lui_.

Rien, jamais.

Toujours ?...

Je suis un menteur.

Et _il_ le savait très bien.

Mais, _il_ s'est quand même déclaré.

Et a essayé d'aimer.

Pour deux.

_Seul…_

Pour pouvoir avoir un peu de bonheur.

Depuis toujours je mens.

Alors pourquoi cette chaleur au fond de moi quand il m'a offert ce cadeau.

Mon premier cadeau.

Ma première boule de neige…

Etais-ce ça être…

_Heureux ?_

Je suis un menteur.

A rester avec _lui_ sans véritable sentiment.

Avec juste cette douce chaleur quand _il_ était là.

Près de moi…

Avec juste _son_ visage.

_Son_ rire.

_Son_ être.

_Lui…_

Dans ma tête.

Depuis toujours je mens.

Et à cause de ça, _il_ s'est brulé les ailes.

Et _il_ a chuté.

Ou plutôt, j'ai chuté quand _il _était avec elle.

_Sa _bouche contre la sienne.

_Son_ corps contre le sien.

Je suis un menteur.

Et il est partit.

Loin de moi.

Car être le seul à aimer est beaucoup trop dur.

Beaucoup trop douloureux.

Techniquement impossible…

Depuis toujours je mens.

Et à force, tout a fini par se briser.

Car ma première boule de neige est tombée.

Car _son_ premier cadeau est tombé.

_Le déclencheur,_

Car le monde des illusions que j'essayais à tout prix de maintenir et de protéger s'est brisé.

Je suis une menteur.

Mais plus maintenant.

Pas quand mes sentiments refoulés afflues en moi.

Tristesse.

Regret.

Bonheur.

_Amour._

Pas quand mon cœur crie à l'agonie.

Pas quand mon cœur bat enfin pour _lui._

Depuis toujours, j'ai menti.

Aussi bien sur le plan sentimental que physique.

Aussi bien à moi qu'aux autres.

Aussi bien à moi qu'à _lui._

Mais maintenant tout est fini.

Et, là en cet instant, je me sens encore plus vide qu'avant.

Sans _lui_…

* * *

_**Explication de l'auteur :**_

Quand j'ai tapé cet OS, je voyais Sasuke se faire jeter par Naruto ou l'inverse. A vous de voir, mais vu qu'il n'y a aucune description du personnage à l'intérieur, on peut imaginer n'importe quel couple -Homosexuel bien entendu, et dans le domaine de Naruto, ça coule de source-. Donc laissez place à l'imagination. Et l'Auteur espère que son OS vous a plu et que vous avez passez un agréable moment. Mais comme on dit, l'espoir fait vivre.

**The END**


End file.
